everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Swan Song
Summary: 'Midnight's mentor gives one last performance before her retirement '*kinda short* Note: There will be a song in this one, the English version of Monochrome no Kiss by SID. It's the Opening for the first season of Black Butler. :D ' ''The camera opens up in a recording studio where Midnight is recording one of her songs. She finishes. '''Technician: '''Great job! That's a wrap! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Thanks! '''Receptionist: '''Miss Midnight, your mentor is here to see you. ''An elderly but beautiful woman walks into the recording studio. She looks at Midnight and smiles. '' '''Caitlin Jonas: '''I see you've done well for yourself, Midnight. I'm very proud of you. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Thank you Mrs Jonas. '''Caitlin Jonas: '''I want to talk to you about something. '''Midnight Darkness: '''What is it? '''Caitlin Jonas: '''I'm retiring. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Really? '''Caitlin Jonas: '''Yes, I'm 71 and not getting any younger here. ''*she sighs happily* ''I remember when I was your age and my career spanned for 30 long years. those were the good old days... '''Midnight Darkness: '''Well, it's nice to know that you'll finally get to relax. And it's been a while since you've been on stage. '''Caitlin Jonas: '''What are you suggesting? '''Midnight Darkness: '''Well, I'll be performing at a music festival soon and maybe you can give one last performance to your fans? '''Caitlin Jonas: ''*she smiles* That would be wonderful. ''Midnight smiles. The camera cuts to her ending her performance at the music festival. The MC takes the microphone. MC: 'Alright ladies and gentlemen, we've got a real treat next! Her last performance before her retirement, give it up for the Queen of Covers...CAITLIN JONAS! ''the crowd goes wild. Midnight smiles as her mentor steps on stage. She thinks back to the day they first met and how she had helped her become the star she is today. The music starts playing from the band. Caitlin walks up to the microphone and begins to sing. ''I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers Through monochrome the memory lingers Into your hands I'm resting the pain inside me I clear my mind, of this unforgiveness. All of my scars, and all it's traces You and me, I see A dream of blind destiny And it's into your arms I'm melting And it's the first time I've ever felt like this You are the hand that's dealt me The tempter sealing my fate With a kiss And in a flash, the stars align I search beyond the words, wanting a sign But lost inside your eyes Lies become clearer to see They tell a different story So take the reins and don't let go I want this pain to scar deep, for I know All our past recieves healing, with memories concealing, We cry to the light of the moon. This night's become a wonderful haven And in my heart, it's what I've craven. Addicted to this sea. I've even lost the need to breathe. And it's out of my life, you're fading. And it's the warmth of your arms I still desire. Stuck all alone, I'm praying to never share my one kiss with a liar. And in the dark, I'm left alone. My heart inside is losing every tone. And spotting all your lies, Wise of this path to be free I'm writing a new story I fall asleep to tainted dreams I know that there is more to all that seems Wanting all my desires to never retire, I live by the light of the moon. And it's straight to the sky, I'm flying And it's the knowledge that you will not be there Struggling through, I'm trying To find my own escape out of this snare. And in a flash, the stars align I search beyond the words, still wanting a sign But lost inside your eyes Lies become clearer to see They tell a different story So take the reins and don't let go I want this pain to scar deep, for I know In spite of every sign crying this night to be true The sun will rise without you So here's another kiss To tainted bliss A toast to empty promise With virtue pretending love as our ending We fall by the light of the moon''' ''The song finishes and the crowd goes nuts again. She bows and she walks off stage. The camera cuts to about a few months later at Caitlin's summer home in Nice, France. She is setting on the deck sipping some tea when she hears the door bell. Midnight walks in with a smile, Caitlin looks at her apprentice as she walks close to her. She takes her guitar out and they both begin singing together as the camera zooms out and pans up to the sky and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes